Aishiteru: Tenshi
by asahi yuy
Summary: This is more like a 'what happened afterwards' fanfic. (after Aishiteru)You guys are gonna wanna bite off my head with this one. But I do so hope you enjoy it.Surprise ending.OPh, I need help uploading chapters. I'm totally lost. Please help me, any1. E-m


Ai Shiteru:  
Tenshi  
  
Nihao!(i'm turning chinese, i'm turning chinese) Uh, okay never mind that.*sweat drop* Konnichiwa! (i am japanese,   
i am japanese) OKay, this my byootaforu (japanese for beautiful) readers. Is my sequel to Ai Shiteru (I love you).  
Tenshi means Angel. OKay, Standard Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing *sniff*. This is owned by TV Asahi or  
something or other. So don't sue. But feel free to sue me., demo. iie yen. (No money)  
  
"Oh, Relena" Hilde whined. Both Hilde and Relena were walking down the  
streets of L1. "Hilde. Everything takes time. We're just waiting" Relena said. "Oh, for  
goodness sake! It's been five months sweet pea. How long until the both you get married"  
Hilde said. "Hilde, if it took him this long to ask me. Just wait a little bit longer for the  
actual thing" Relena said. "Heero asked you before Duo asked me, and now we're  
married" Hilde said. "Things like this take time. Especially with someone like Heero"  
Relena said as the entered the mall. "Well, I think you should take control" Hilde said.   
They continued to walk passed busy stores. They studied the people and at times  
made fun, not to mean though. That's when both their faces became very serious. "You  
noticed huh?" Hilde asked. "Yes. The same man, or men to be exact, since the fast food  
place" Relena said. "Take out your mirror" Hilde instructed. She did as she was told and  
handed it to Hilde. Hilde took out some lipstick from her pocket and pretended to put it  
on. "Two men. They look more like agents out of that Men in Black movie" Hilde said.  
She put the mirror away. "Should we try to loose them?" Relena asked. "I don't know.  
They might get suspicious" Hilde said. "Well, since we don't know their motives for  
following us...I think we should" Relena said. Hilde nodded. Then, all those techniques  
they'd learned from the pilots came in handy. They ducked behind and under people.  
They fastened their pace, with their heads well out of view.  
The two men looked for them and they too walked faster. "They still following?"  
Relena asked. "Oh, i'm sorry...excuse me....yep they are" Hilde answered as she  
apologized to people. "What about that new communicator?" Relena asked. "Ah yes!  
Dr.J's technology never ceases to amaze me" Hilde said and held her watch to her mouth.  
"Hello? Anybody there?"she spoke. "Hilde babe?" they heard Duo's voice. Hilde looked  
at Relena and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry wrong frequency," she said, " Duo we have some  
agent type guys on our tail." "Really? Where are you?"he asked. "The Asahi Mall" Hilde  
answered. "Meet us out front" Duo instructed. END TRANSMISSION.  
"But, the entrance is back there"Relena said. "We'll have to turn back" Hilde said.  
"Fine. Burn rubber" Relena said. They stood up straight and ran back. They ran passed  
them at a safe distance, while still ducking. The men didn't notice until they were behind  
them. "There they go!" one of them yelled. Relena and Hilde, upon hearing this, ran faster  
than bloody hell. "They're gaining on us" Relena said. Hilde was a fair distance in front  
of Relena. Hell, the shoes she was wearing weren't exactly made for athletic activities.   
One of them grabbed her arm, tightly. Relena let out a whimper. He was really hurting her  
arm. "Relena!" Hilde stopped. Relena smacked him with her bag and ran off. "Run!" she  
told Hilde and both continued running.   
They finally reached the doors and once they were outside, they spotted the black  
van. Duo had opened the door and was signalling for themt o hurry. "Come on" he yelled.  
Both Relena and Hilde jumped in and then Duo closed the door and Trowa drove off.  
Duo looked from the window and saw the men staring at the van. "That was them?"he  
asked. "Yes" Hilde asked, while panting. Relena was gasping for air. Duo looked at  
Relena's arm and asked "they did that?" He studied the bruise marks. "Yes" she said, still  
out of breath. "Looks like we should contact Wufei and Sally" Trowa said. "Good idea.  
What about you babe? You okay?" Duo put an arm around Hilde. "I'm fine. Just out of  
breath that's all" Hilde answered. "That's good" he said and kissed her on the cheek.   
Relena couldn't help but smile. She wanted to be like that. But, honestly, ever  
since Heero and she got engaged, things went back to normal. Sure he'd be nicer and they  
slept in the same bed (and no they didn't do anything naughty! Hentais!), but other than  
that he was still the same lone soldier. But no matter what, there was no turning back.  
Heero had admitted his true feelings and asked her to marry him, she knew eventually,  
she would have the honor to be known as the wife of Heero Yuy.   
Hilde saw the dreamy look on her face and smiled. "Don't worry Relena. One day,  
it'll be your turn" Hilde said. "Soon" Duo smiled and caressed her cheek. "Thank you.  
Both of you" Relena smiled. "Anything for you, Ojousan" Duo smiled. "Yeah, we'll be  
here if you need us" Hilde smiled and took her hand.   
Winner Mansion...  
Relena sat in a large, cozy,red, Lay-Z chair. She had her baby blue pajamas. Blue  
pants and a blue tank top. She was reading a sappy, romance novel. She felt a chill go up  
her spine, so she pulled the blanket up around her shoulders. She looked to the fireplace,  
which was still going. I must be getting sick she thought. She could feel her eyes getting  
heavy and the more she read, she got more sleepy. Then, she felt someone pick her up in  
their arms. She looked up at Heero, her eyes questioning him. "It's late. Let's got to bed.  
You have a busy day tomorrow"he said as he carried her up the fleet of stairs, to the  
fourth floor.Their room was the only occupied room on that floor, except for Trowa and  
his sister Catherine were sharing a room, but that was on the east wing. He kicked open  
the white double arched doors. He carried her to the queen sizedcanopy bed, which had  
beautiful white satin blankets and matching pillows. There was a fireplace a few feet in  
front and there were glass, arched doors leading out to the balcony a few feet to the left of  
the bed. There were white night tables on each side and a desk and drawers next to the  
bathroom door.  
Heero walked back to the light switch and turned it off. The shining light of the  
chandelier went out. Leaving only the soft light of the night lamp. Relena turned off the  
lamp and settled under the covers. Heero begun to undress himself. Relena felt herself  
blush, she still hadn't gotten used to it. He just undressed, but left his blue boxers on. He  
walked to his side of the bed (facing the blacony) and settled under the covers. He inched  
closer to her body. He kissed her on the cheek and said, in his monotone voice, "good  
night." Relena smiled inwardly and said "good night." Heero placed an arm around her  
waist and that's how they stayed.  
3:00 AM....  
The two figures walked up the stairs quietly. "Maybe we should have called" a  
female voice. "Nonsense. I want to surprise her" a male voice said. "You sure you know  
which room it is?" she asked. "Yes, Quatre said it was the the second to the last room on  
the west wing. He said we sould find it easily because it was a big room, with twin white  
arched doors" he explained. "If you say so" she said. They finally reached the room and  
he slowly opened one door. He could see the light of the moon, pefectly lighting the bed.  
He could she Relena's lithe form, but... someone else was with her!   
* * * * *  
Heero heard the door knob click and turn. He reached under Relena's head and  
under the pillow. He took out his gun and pointed it at the door.He pulled Relena closer  
to his body, still holding her around the waist. She woke-up and was about to say  
something, but Heero shh'd her. The door opened and two figures entered. The next thing  
he heard was alarming. A male voice screamed. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
All over the mansion, everyone jumped up fomr their beds and ran to Heero and  
Relena's room. Duo loaded his gun and unlocked it. Wufei and Trowa did the same.  
While Quatre and the girls followed. The finally ran into the room and could see two  
figures standing a few feet in front of the bed. They could see Heero's form pointing a  
gun at the shadows. Duo reached for the light switched and turned it on.   
"Milliardo!" "Miss Noin!" Relena stared at her brother's angered face. Even  
though Heero knew who it was, he still didn't put down the gun. Relena sat up and  
looked at her brother. "What the hell is going on?!" he demanded. "Calm down" Noin  
said. "No! I want to know what Yuy is doing in the same bed with my sister!!" he yelled.  
"Oh, boy. It's all goin' to hell" Duo said. "Shut up!" Hilde scolded. "Well?!" Milliardo  
said. Relena and Heero got out of the bed, Heero still had an arm around Relena's waist,  
but he put the gun down. "Well Milliardo, Heero and I are engaged" Relena said.  
"What?!" he yelled. "Oh, Relena" Noin smiled. "And why the hell?! With who's  
permission?! Are you crazy?!" Milliardo yelled. Relena was angered and yelled "oh  
yeah?! Well, if you'd been here, you wouldn't have missed that important piece of  
information!" Milliardo glared at Heero. "And you?! What makes you think you are  
worthy of my sister?!" Milliardo asked. "Answer wisely Yuy" Wufei said. "Oh, be quiet  
Chang"Sally said to her,uh, 'boyfriend.' Heero frowned. "..."no answer. "Well?"  
Milliardo said. "I'm not" his cold voice answered. "*buzzer sound* Wrong answer" Duo  
said. Both Hilde and Sally smacked him up side the head. "Aaaiiiee!" he whined.  
"You're not? Then why the hell are you marrying my sister? You aren't worthy of  
such an innocent girl! Why her?! Of all the people you destroy, why must you chose  
her?!" Milliardo yelled. "I'm not worthy of her. But then again, no one in this imperfect  
world is worthy.I know nothing of feeling, of remorse, of love, but I know that what I feel  
here in my heart is what you call love. And from what I know it is a very powerful force. I  
am the exact opposite of Relena. I have killed, will continue to kill, and will continue to  
fight, but all for peace and for her. But if I have to become human to keep her, then to hell  
with that damned perfect soldier! But only if she wants me to change. She has accepted  
me for what I am and she accepts me for who I will continue to be. And yet she still  
wants to be by my side" Heero said. "You will not marry her! I will not allow this!"  
Milliardo yelled. "Milliardo!!" his sister's voice penetrated the room. They stared in  
surprise at the Peacecraft daughter, they had hardly ever, ever, seen her mad, but they  
knew what was coming. "What in the world gives you the right to chose my future?!  
What?! Because you are my brother?! I don't think so! We might not be the most  
compatible of couples, but damnet! I want to marry him! I want to be with Heero Yuy  
forever! And nothing you say or do will change that! And nothing you do will stop me  
from following my dream!" she yelled.Duo's eyes bulged out. "I'm glad I have never  
gotten on Ojousan's bad side" Duo sighed. He received many death glares. "What?!"  
"How..how dare you Milliardo Peacecraft. You disappear for nearly four years. To  
our knowledge you died on Libra and now four years later you try to wriggle your way  
back into my life and attempt to control my future. I barely met you when I was fifteen. I  
only met you for a few seconds. And you truly consider me a sister? How can you? I  
don't even know you? Where were you when I was being bullied by the big kids in first  
grade? Where were you when I needed help with guys at the dance? Where were you  
when I needed a big brother?" her voice cracked. Milliardo's eyes watered slightly. "..."  
he didn't know what to say.  
Feeling that this was getting more personal, everyone decided to leave them alone.  
"You can't answer that can you?" she asked."Relena I... I left you with the Dorlains  
because they would take care of you. I wanted revenge for our families' death. That's  
why.That's why I left" he said. "So getting revenge was more important that taking care  
of the last living person in your family?" she asked. "It was for you own good" "No!  
Don't start with that! It was for your own good. Is it for my own good not to marry the  
man I love? Is it for my own good to betray my heart? You have lived happily ever after  
with Miss Noin. Or should I call her Mrs. Milliardo Peacecraft? Why can't I do the  
same? I hate you for trying to ruin my happiness Milliardo. I have very vague memories  
of Milliardo my brother. And you are not Milliardo Peacecratt. The one whom I held  
dearly in my heart when I was four. No, he is gone. You are dead to me Milliardo  
Peacecraft. I only know you as Zechs Marquise. And you Zechs have no say in my future"  
her eyes glared. Milliardo felt hurt, but he knew deep inside it was his fault. "Relena, you  
can't mean that?" he siad. "Relena that's going to far" Noin said. "I am not going to far.  
Instead of coming to tell me he is sorry for missing so much of my life. Instead of coming  
and saying how happy he is to see i'm doing well, he comes and says I cannot get married  
to the one person I have loved since I was fifteen.He comes iin and decides to take over  
my future.But it's not even that. What hurts me the most is that I wanted my brother to  
lead me down the aisle. I wanted my brother to dance with me the song my father could  
not. I wanted him to be there for me. But no, he wants to break every single hope and  
dream I hold to my heart. Milliardo has betrayed me. So he is dead. He was non-existant  
in my life before and he will continue to be, until I know he has truly returned to me.  
Now Mr. Marquise, Miss Noin, to my knowledge no one from Preventers headquaters is  
allowed into my office unless I call them, so the same goes for my personal places"  
Relena said. "Good night Miss Relena" Noin said and walked out. Milliardo looked at his  
sister, with a sad expression. But, the impassive mask of seriousness didn't go from  
Relena's face. "Don't hurt her Yuy" he said and walked out.   
Relena looked at the door for a while. Tears fell from her eyes and she let out a  
whimper. "I meant every word I said Relena. If you want me to change" "No Heero.   
Don't change. I fell in love with you because you were the perfect soldier, because you  
fought for what you believed in and continue to do so. I love Heero Yuy. No one else"  
Relena turned to face him. "You are all I see" she smiled. He placed a hand on her cheek  
and smiled. (well, the best smile Heero Yuy can do) He gently kissed her lips and said  
"and you are all I will continue to see."  
Three Days later.....  
Nothing much had been said between Mill,oops! I mean Zechs, and his sister  
Relena. They only spoke at conferences and at the office.When he tried to become  
Milliardo Peacecraft her brother, she would turn away. It was killing him to not be able to  
hold his little sister in his arms. She kept her word. "Milliardo Peacecraft is dead to me  
and will continue to be until he truly returns"  
Relena sat in her office signing papers. Heero had fallen asleep on a leather couch  
next to her desk. It was a little bit cool and being the worrying Relena she is she reached  
into one of her desk drawers and pulled out a white, warm blanket. (Don't ask me why  
she has one in her drawer. She just does) She walked over to Heero and gently placed the  
warm blanket on him. She cautiously sat next to him and burshed some hair strands out of  
his eyes. She kissed his forehead delicately and walked back to her seat. Heero smiled  
inwardly at her show of affection but continued to 'sleep.' Then, a yellow light blinked on  
her phone. She had turned off the ringer, as to not wake Heero. Poor little Heero worked  
very hard, being second in command at Preventers HQ and being head of the Preventers 5  
can really wear out a person, even Mr. Perfect Soldier. She picked up the receiver when  
she realized it was a phone call and not vid call. "Hello?" she said silently. "This is she"  
"Who is this?......Do I know you?......Hello?......Is this some kind of joke?......" Her eyes  
widened. She quickly hung up. She walked over to Heero and gently shook his shoulder.  
He wearily sat up and yawned. His sleepy eyes looked at questioningly. "Someone called"  
"So?" his cold voice asked. "He said that I may have gotten away at the mall, but now I  
would go out with a big bang" her voice became nervous. Heero shot up from his chair.  
"Stay here" he ordered and left.  
The next hour, the bomb squad and the Preventers 5 looked throughout the  
building. "I don't like this" Trowa said. "Neither do I" Quatre agreed. "Well, the bomb  
squad hasn't detected anything similiar to a bomb" Duo said. "Well, this was a threat.  
Whether they'll come through, I don't know" Heero said. "Well, whether they do it or  
not, doesn't matter. It is good you took the proper actions" Wufei said. Then, the soldiers  
from the bomb squad started running up the stairs. Wufei pulled one of them. "What is  
going on?" he asked. "Miss Peacecraft is calling for help" the soldier answered. They all  
looked at eachother and ran to Relena's office.   
When the got there, there were iron bars in front of Relena's door. "What the hell  
is this?!" Heero asked. "This is the alarm system, in case anybody tries to break in" the  
secretary answered. "Well, do something!" Duo yelled. "Relena! Relena are you okay?!"  
Heero asked. Relena screamed and the sound of breaking glass was heard. "Ojousan!"  
Duo called. "Hurry up and get through the system!" Wufei ordered the security man.  
Finally, the bars went up and Heero pushed open the door. He saw the window had been  
broken. Relena was kneeling on the floor. He ran to her and helped her up. She had a  
block in her hand. "What the hell is this?! Some kind of joke?!" she yelled. Heero looked  
at the block. The front read in black letters "BANG!" Quatre took the block and looked at  
it. "What a sick sense of humor" Quatre said. "I agree" Trowa replied. "Yeah, at least  
mine is good humor" Duo said. "No, mostly they're bad jokes" Wufei said. "What?!"  
Duo yelled. Relena smiled and said "well, he did say I'd go out with a big bang." "I want  
to try to trace that line Wufei. Do whatever you have to. He said she'd go out with a bang,  
but he didn't say when" Heero said. "Understood" Wufei walked out. "Quatre, do you  
mind if we stay longer with you?" Heero asked. "Oh no, not at all. Please do" Quatre  
smiled. "Trowa, we're going to need to upgrade security here and at the mansion" Heero  
said. Trowa nodded. "What about me?" Duo asked with glee. Heero stared insensitively  
at him. Slowly he walked over to him. "You Duo, will have the most important job of all"  
Heero said. "See, I'm speacial" Duo stuck his tongue out at Trowa and Quatre. Heero  
placed a hand on his shoulder. "You must not fail Maxwell" "No sir!" "Promise me, that  
under no circumstances" "Yes..yes?!" "Under no circumstance are you tell one of your  
bad jokes" Heero smiled evilly. "You idiot!" Duo exclaimed. Quatre and Relena giggled,  
while Trowa smiled. You truly are changing Heer Yuy. For the better Trowa thought.  
"Jerk*sniff*" Duo said and walked out. "We'll see you later" said Trowa and went out  
with Quatre following.  
Heero looked back at Relena. "Maybe this is just some wacko playing around?"  
she suggested. "I don't think so" his inanimate voice answered. Her smiled faded and her  
eyes became sad. "I'm not taking any chances" Heero said and walked to her. He lefted  
her chin, to meet his gaze. "I'm not taking any chances," he repeatd, "we can't afford to. I  
won't risk loosing you." He kissed her gently and smiled (well, the only smile Heero Yuy  
can manage-Asahi says. 'What do you mean the only smile I can manage?!'-Heero yells.  
*sheepish smile* 'gomen,ne?'). Relena caressed his cheek and he closed his eyes in  
contentment.  
*Knock!Knock!* Heero muttered some obscenity(bad language). "Who is it?!" he  
growled. "It's the one and only. Shinigami!" Duo sang. "Of all the people in the world"  
Heero rolled his eyes. Relena giggled. Heero opened the door and let in the loud mouthed  
jester. "The grounds have been secured and no traces of the bad guys have been found"  
Duo said. "All right. You can go now" Heero said. "Aawww. Come on how about we all  
go out to eat" Duo smiled. "How about you make like a bee and buzz off" Heero said.  
"Oh, all right *sniff* I know when I'm not wanted wanted *sniff*" he walked to the door.  
But before he left, he poked in his head and yelled "Heero no baka!" "Omae o  
korosu,Maxwell!" Heero yelled. Relena stood there confused. Heero looked at Relena.  
"What did he say?" she asked. "Oh, he said Heero no baka. He called me an idiot"  
"What'd you say?" "I said, i'll kill you Maxwell" "Oh"  
Mansion...  
Hilde, Sally, and Relena walked throught out the mansion securing the grounds.  
"Well, looks like everything's in order. Don't you think so?" Sally asked. "Sure" Hilde  
answered. "I saw nothing out of the ordinary" Relena answered. "You know Relena, if  
Heero found out that you were helping us secure the grounds, he'd be mad" Sally matter  
of factly. "You have a point.But only a parent, elder sibling or husand can order me  
around. I don't have a parent, elder sibling or husband. Guess I still have mind of own"  
Relena smiled. They both giggled and then Sally's laughter faded. She looked out in the  
distance and took out her gun. Relena and Hilde turned and saw a man in a black coat and  
hat walking towards them. Hilde took out her gun.  
Both girls stood in front of Relena, protecting her. "Hey you! This is a restricted  
area. Civilians aren't allowed on these grounds" Sally said. The figure stopped a few feet  
away. He/she pulled out another gun and pointed it at them. A machined gun. They'd all  
be dead, even if Hilde or Sally managed to hit him, that thing would still be going. "What  
do you want?" Relena asked. "You" a male voice answered. "What for?" Relena started  
to walk towards him, but Sally pulled her back. "You can't have her!" Hilde yelled. "Oh,  
I think the exact opposite" he said. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!BANG! The  
machine gun went off in all directions. Hilde pulled Relena behinda tree, while Sally ran  
to another. Hilde unlocked her gun and began to shoot at the man, Sally followed suit.  
"AAHH!" they heard Sally yell out in pain. Her arm had been shot and she slowly  
kneeled. "Run!" she said. "No!" Hilde yelled. "I'll cover you!" Sally said and stood  
behind the tree again. The shots of the machine gun had begun to hurt their ears, but  
Relena could hear them. "No! Nobody is left behind!" Relena said with a serious tone in  
her voice. "Please!" Sally begged as she continued to shoot at the assassin. Relena glared  
and said "Hilde, cover me!" "What are you doing?!" Hilde yelled out, but did as Relena  
instructed.  
Relena took in a deep breath and ran to Sally. A bullet glazed her right arm. She  
tripped and fell, but Sally pulled her behind the tree. "You okay?" Sally asked. "Yes.  
Come on, we have to go" Relena said. "I can't he'll get us" she continued to yell. The  
shots stopped and the man looked around. Diversion. We need a diversion. Relena  
thought. "Give me your gun" Relena said. Sally handed her the gun. Relena looked to  
Hilde and signaled to her. Hilde nodded and began to fire, to catch his attention. When he  
wasn't looking, Relena threw the gun behind him. Upon hearing the noise, the man  
turned. Their chance was now. "Run!" Sally said. They ran like bloody hell. Shots  
followed them and Hilde got one in the leg. Sally turned back, while ducking, and helped  
Hilde up. They again ran fast, but were slowed down by the limping Hilde. Relena had  
trailed behind them on purpose. If he wanted me dead, he would have all ready done it.  
He does not want to kill me Relena thought.  
They reached the mansion and ran to the front, where they knew the guys would  
be.Working on their weapons and cars. Sally was right, there they were working on the  
automobiles. Duo saw Hilde and jumped out from the car. "Hilde babe! What  
happened?!" Duo asked as he took Hilde into his arms. "We were attacked" Sally said.  
Wufei and Trowa instantly had guns in their hands. Heero however was looking at Sally,  
as if expecting some kind of answer. "What?" Sally asked. "Relena. Where is she?" his  
inanimate voice asked. "Well, she's right...." Sally trailed off. Relena wasn't behind  
them. The worst entered her mind. "Let's go" Heero said. Wufei and Trowa followed.  
Sally decided to tag along, much to Wufei's dislike.   
Relena was a few feet away from the mansion. The man was standing in front of  
her, his machine pointing down. "Why?" Relena asked. "Scare them away. I knew that  
you'd do anything within your power to save them. Staying behind was your option" he  
said. "What do you want?" Relena asked. "Peace" he answered. "Peace? You want peace  
and you are attacking the one person who promotes it?" Relena asked. "Peace is  
something earned not gained. Humanity is not worthy of peace until it fights for it" the  
man said. "I see. So you would rather see bloodshed than compromise?" Relena  
backfired. "I would rather see honor than weakness" he said. "Pacifism is neither a  
weakness nor does it take a war to bring honor" Relena said. "That is where you are  
wrong" the man said. "Well, if I pose such a great threat to you, why not kill me now?"  
Relena asked. "My leader wants the honor" he said. "You're leader?" she asked. "Yes. He  
is here for revenge. You turned your back on him, so he is here to stab it" he said.  
"Who?"  
"Hold it!" Wufei yelled and pointed his gun at the intruder. Trowa did the same.  
"Relena get out of the way" Heero ordered. Relena turned to the man and asked "who is  
he?" "You will know in due time" the man answered . "Relena" Heero said. Relena  
slowly backed away, until she felt Heero pull her behind him. The man was about to raise  
his gun at them again, but Heero and Wufei had the first shot. One, two, three,  
four.....Four shots to the chest and the man dropped. He was dead.   
Relena closed her eyes. He was dead, she couldn't be there. I can't be here she  
could feel her body begin to shake as she looked at the dead body and the blood soaking  
the grass. "Are you okay Relena?" Sally asked. Relena's eyes stayed focused on the man.  
She had never seen a dead body, nor had she ever seen someone killed before her very  
eyes. Heero noticed Relena was beginning to panick. Heero then signaled to Duo to take  
her away. Duo put an arm around Relena and began to walk her to the mansion.  
Inside......  
"Did he say anything?" Duo asked. "He said that his leader wanted the honor of  
killing me" Relena said. "Which means, no bombs or attempted assasinations. If  
anything, they're gonna wanna kidnap you?" Duo said. "Probably" Relena said flatly. "It  
is going to start again," Relena began, "more lives will be lost. And all my work will have  
been for nothing." Duo looked at her sympathetically. "The world will never really be rid  
of people who think like that. But its people like you, that will make their presence a  
minority" Duo said. Relena smiled. "I suppose you will all want me to call the Preventers  
and order some guards for myself?" Relena asked. "Yep" Duo answered. "I will never be  
safe. So long as I am Relena Peacecraft, my life will never be at peace. But if I ever have  
children, they will see peace" Relena said. "We all hope our children will not have to live  
in a world such as we lived in,some time ago" Duo said.   
Relena walked up the long stairs and reached her room. She went in and closed  
the door. She walked to her bed and literally jumped into it. The cool silk sheets  
welcomed her generously and she slowly closed her eyes.  
When she opened her eyes, she could hear someone typing on a keyboard. She  
looked to her right and there was Heero working on his computer, as usual. She got and  
stretched. "Did you sleep well?" his monotone voice asked. "Yes" she answered. Ring,  
Ring! Relena walked to the phone and picked up the reciever. "Hello....this is she....oh  
my!," she covered her mouth in surprise, Heero turned his attention to her, "how are  
you?!....i'm fine..it's been so long...yes.....i'm so sorry I haven't called either of  
you......but i've been so busy, I hope you can understand........of course! I'd love  
that..........yes, how about in an hour?.....great! I'll see you later.....bye." Relena hung up.   
She walked to her closet and began to look for clothes. "Who was it?" Heero  
continued typing. "It was my friend Lydia from school. It's been so long since I saw  
them.They want to see me and i'm going to go meet them" Relena said. "With who's  
permission?" Heero asked. "Mine" Relena snapped and walked into the bathroom.  
When she came out, she was wearing blue levis shorts, a white elbow lengthen  
shirt and white tennis shoes, no socks. She walked to her dresser, got a comb and put her  
hair into a ponytail. She put on a white cap and a watch. By this time, she had noticed  
Heero was glaring at her. "What?" she asked. "You are so irresponsible" he said. "Oh,  
don't start. I haven't seen them in along time Heero, let me be happy, truly happy, just  
this once" Relena said. Heero stood up and walked to her. "We're trying our best to  
protect you and you act as if there is nothing to protect you from" he snapped. Relena  
looked towards the floor, in defeat. "Just go" he walked back to his desk and sat down.  
Relena looked up and he did not meet her gaze. "Heero..." "Just go! Before I change my  
mind" he spat. Relena walked to the door and went out.   
6:39.....  
Three hours later, Relena drove up the drive way. There were some security  
guards outside, but not many. She walked in and found, Hilde, Duo , and Sally in the  
living room watching tv. "Hey Relena" Hilde smiled. "How'd it go?" Sally asked. "We  
had a wonderful time. Where's Heero?" Relena asked. "He's up in Trowa's room" Duo  
answereed. "thanks" she said and went up the stairs.  
When she reached Trowa's room, she could hear him and Heero talking.The door  
was slightly opened. She was going to knock, but the conversation caught her attention.   
"Are you sure Heero?" she heard Trowa ask . Silence. "Heero, you may loose all  
your chances, if you do this now. You think it would be easier for the both of you, but in  
reality, it may cause more problems" Trowa said. "I know. But, sometimes, I just don't  
know why I asked her to marry me. I'm beginning to regret that decision" Heero said.  
Relena stopped breathing and tears burned at her eyes. "You did it because you finally  
accepted that you loved her" Trowa said. "But how do I know that it is love. Maybe  
it is just desire and want. I have never loved, how would I know the difference?" Heero  
asked. "Heero, if you do this now....you will lose her forever. This isn't like other times  
that you have decided to leave. This time, you promised to stay by her side and have  
made an eternal promise to be with her. If you break this vow, you will never have  
another chance. I promise you, if you go through with this, Relena will hate you. She will  
never forgive you" Trowa siad. Silence. More tears threatened at her eyes as she heard. "It  
would be better for both of us. Relena cannot be in love with someone who has taken  
lives and will continue to do so. I cannot be with someone who will disrupt my missions.  
She is an obstacle. An obstacle I thought I could deal with, but I realize that I can't. I  
don't know the first thing about love" Heero said. "She wants to teach you" Trowa said.  
"What if I don't want to learn?" Heero asked. Silence, took over once again.  
Heero, my unreachable idol. Our marriage, my unreachable dream.I know now,  
that we could never be together. Never, no matter how much I want it.....we can never she  
let out a small whimper.  
Trowa looked to the door. He was right, what he had heard was Relena. "It's too  
late" Trowa said. "What?" Heero asked. Trowa looked towards the door. Heero's eyes  
widened. "Come in here Relena" Trowa ordered. Heero looked at Trowa questioningly.  
Relena took in a deep breath and walked in. Heero could see her sad expression, but she  
wouldn't meet his gaze. "Heero, make your decision now" Trowa said. Heero hesitated,  
"I ....." Nothing, Heero couldn't find the words. "It's okay. I know now, that we could  
never be together" Relena spoke softly. She bit her lip. "I understand.You don't need to  
explain" she looked up at Trowa, who gazed at her sadly. "It is an untouchable dream. I  
can never have it. You could never love me, not because you don't know how, but  
because you just don't" Relena said. Her words impacted Heero more than he was  
showing. "We could never be married. But we could never friends either because there  
will always be something between us.Something we can't explain and it will eat us both"  
Relena reached for her right hand and pulled off the ring. She handed it to Heero and  
Heero took it almost in shock. "Save it for someone you really love.You will find her,  
someday. And when you do, i'll be happy for you.I will be happy for you. But I will not  
be here to show you," Heero and Trowa's attention was fully hers now, "I will be happy  
for you.....from my grave." Both their eyes widened. Her eyes became angry and tears fell.  
"I died two years ago, when I held my father in my arms for the very last time. I died  
again when I sat at my mother's death bed. And I die again today because today is the last  
day I will see you again, any of you. And I will die for the last time, when I face my  
enemy." Trowa and Heero were left in utter shock. Relena continued to cry, but she  
walked to the door. "And you can't stop me." With that she left.  
Next day......  
Relena packed her things and had called for a cab. Everyone had insisted on  
security,but she had refused it entirely. She walked down the stairs carrying a suitcase.  
Duo took the suitcase and took it out to the cab. She hugged Sally, Hilde, and Catherine.  
"Where will you go?" Hilde asked. "I will return to the Sanc palace, where I belong"  
Relena said. She nodded at Wufei, gave Quatre and Duo a hug and walked to Trowa.  
"Take care Trowa" she said. "I'm sorry" he said. "Somethings aren't meant to be. No  
matter how wonderful the possibilty, destiny is the only one who can choose whether it  
will work or not. It won't work" Relena said. She smiled and then turned to Heero. He  
had his impassive mask on, but she could see through it. "Goodbye Heero. And don't  
forget, that just because I won't be here to bug you, it doesn't mean you can stop taking  
your vitamins. Everday after breakfast," then her voice became a whisper, "not everything  
works out. I understand. There can't be love if only one person wants it." She smiled and  
waved goodbye to everyone.  
She walked out and got into the cab. The cab driver looked at Relena and they  
drove away. The girls ran out and waved goodbye. Relena looked from the rear window  
and waved sadly. "Goodbye" she whispered.   
Trowa looked at Heero. "You know that you have lost her now....forever" Trowa  
said. "I know. But....maybe it was for the best" Heero siad. "For who? For you and for  
her? Or was it just for the best?" Trowa asked. Heero didn't know what to say.Hilde went  
to Relena's room because she said that she had left her something there. She went in and  
found a video tape on the bed. It's title was 'FAREWELL'. Hilde ran out and to the living  
room. "Come on! You have to watch this" she said and put the video into the VCR.   
Everyone walked to the room and sat down, except Wufei and Heero. The TV  
turned on and Relena appeared on the screen. "If you are watching this, then I have all  
ready left. This is my final statement to the United Earth Sphere Alliance and it citizens. I  
ask you to please play this tomorrow morning.And so my statement begins:  
I am not a savior, nor do I consider my self to be one. I promote peace, and I hope  
that I have taught all of you something important. These passed years, I have worked hard  
on bringing pacifism to this world. While, my job is not complete yet, it is you, the  
people, who must finish it. After today, I will no longer be here to lead you to this world  
of peace. But I have great confidence that all of you can achieve it.   
My death does not mean the beginning of another war, but the strengthening of  
the United Earth Sphere Alliance. And when peace is finally achieved, I will rejoice with  
you and be happy with you. Farewell, and remember that the road to peace is never an  
easy one, but it can be travelled." The screen went blank and the tape popped out.   
Everyone was left in shock and silence. It was Hilde who started crying, then she  
was joined by Catherine and Sally. "Miss Relena" Quatre had tears in his eyes. "That cab  
driver...." Trowa said. "We have to find out where they are taking her!" Duo said. "Right"  
they said.  
Cab...  
"Will I meet him today?" Relena asked. The cab driver took of his hat and looked  
at her. "So, you know?" he asked. "Yes" Relena answered. "Why'd you come then?" he  
asked. "If he wishes to kill me, then he is free to do so. I welcome death with open arms"  
Relena said. "Hm..." he said.  
Thirty minutes later.......  
They reached another mansion, almost the size of Quatre's. They went up the  
drive way. There were many guards outside. One of the guards opened the door for her  
and she stepped out. She straightened out her cache skirt and matching jacket. She tucked  
her white undershirt in neatly and combed out her loose hair. "This way" a soldier said.  
She followed him into the mansion.  
Inside, they walked afleet of stairs before reaching an office. The man opened the  
door and she went in. There was a young man standing at a desk. He was tall, thin, blond  
hair in a low ponytail and green eyes. "Welcome, Miss Peacecraft" he siad. "I take it you  
are the leader?" Relena asked. "Yes" he asnwered. "So, who are you?" she asked. His  
eyes became angry. "You don't remember me? I am one of your admirers" he said. "I  
don't know you" she said flatly. He glared at her and said "Mikel Burham." Relena  
thought for a moment, but the name was new to her. "You don't know me. Of course you  
don't. You're to selfish" he said. "What do you want with me?" she asked. "JOin me and  
fight for peace" he said. "I will not watch more lives be lost" she siad. "Come on. Join me  
and you will lead a much more promising life" he said. "I would rather die" Relena said.  
"Well?!" Heero asked. "Yep, we are tracking the cab now. It stopped in some  
mansion a few miles from here" Duo said as he checked his computer. "We have to  
hurry" Quatre said. "Floor it" Heero said. Trowa pushed on the gas all he could and  
started whizzing passed cars.   
"That can be arranged" Mikel took out a gun and pointed it at her. "I will ask you  
one more time. Join me" he commanded. Relena glared and held her fist over her heart.  
I'm sorry she apologized to everyone who she had loved. "No" she said sternly.  
Heero, Wufei , Trowa, and Duo loaded their guns and jumped out of the man.  
BANG! BANG! Guards went down everywhere. "We have to hurry!" Trowa said. Heero  
began to run to the doors, shooting who ever got in his way. He kicked open the doors  
and shot downa few more guards inside. Duo, Trowa, Wufei ,and Quatre joined him  
inside. "Quatre and I will look on the right. Wufei and Duo look to the left wing" Trowa  
instructed. Everyone went their separate ways. Heero stayed and looked for any signs of  
Relena.   
Relena closed her eyes slowly and tear fell from her eyes. Mikel squeezed the  
trigger and....  
BANG! Heero's head shot up from where he was. Relena! He ran up the stairs,  
tripping on his own feet along the way. He remembered the last he had heard a gun shot.  
He remembered holding Relena in his arms, but she had lived and he had gotten his  
second chance. But, now......  
Quatre and Trowa looked around, busting down doors and looking in every room.  
BANG! There attention turned to the main hall. Quatre looked at Trowa. His eyes  
watered and they both ran.   
Duo and Wufei knocked down bookcases in hopes of finding a secret passage.  
They shot and killed the last guards. Duo was getting restless. BANG! Duo and Wufei's  
heads shot up. Their attention turned to main hall way. The worst images filled their  
minds. What if they were too late?  
Heero practically tore down the door. The balcony doors were open and there was  
a gun laying on the floor. And a few feet away from the gun was......  
"Relena!" Heero exclaimed and ran to her fallen body. Blood soaked through the  
wound in her chest. He kneeled on the floor and placed her in his arms. "Relena" he  
called to her.   
Wufei, Trowa, Quatre and Duo walked in and saw Heero holding a dying Relena.   
Relena opened her eyes and looked to the four. "You...you have done well. I...I could  
have never asked for better...friends. Con..conitnue to fight f,...for peace" she told them.  
The four nodded in respect and Quatre felt like breaking down.  
Relena turned her head slowly to Heero. Her unclear eyes looked at him and she  
smiled gently. "Relena....I....i'm" "It's okay. Y...you don't have to apologize.  
You....*breath*...did what you fe...felt was right. I love you either way. *gulp* I...will  
never truly leave you, any of you. I will be here," (Deja vu! Heero remembers these  
words)she placed her hand over his heart, "my h..heart will beat with....yours.My s..soul  
will fly beside...you..for....for....a...all...eter... eter.....*sigh* nity." Heero bent down his  
head and kissed her gently. Relena closed her eyes and a tear fell from them. She placed  
her hand on his cheek, as she kissed him for the last time. "I love you" she breathed on  
his lips. Her hand fell from his cheek and her body went limp. Her breathing stopped and  
her head lolled back.  
Heero could only stare and was in disbelief. This time, Relena wasn't dying..she  
was dead. This time, doctors wouldn't come flying in and save her.....no one could now.  
Heero could feel something tearing in his heart and something dieing in his soul. He felt  
the tormenting sorrow, but he could not cry. He didn't know how. He only held Relena   
closer to his body and held her for the very last time.  
.....................  
A memorial service was held for Relena Peacecraft. Her brother Milliardo had  
taken his place as leader Peacecraft. Her statement was viewed around the world and in  
the colonies.   
A war, as expected, was begun. Many people faught, with revenge in their minds.  
They wanted to avenge the death of their savior. The Gundam pilots joined the battle and  
led many armies to victory, but still many lives were lost. The Gundam pilots led armies  
to attack the rebel colonies and Heero Yuy led special forces assault teams to attack the  
main troops.  
And as many people feared, along with the Gundam Pilots, the Perfect Soldier  
was reborn. Heero Yuy led the assault teams to many victories and showed no mercy to  
the enemy. His love for Relena never died and it was his anger that drove him on. But  
even after his newly gained emotions, The Perfect Soldier prevailed.  
One year later, after a grueling battle, the wars ended. The side of good won and  
peace was once again an option. Heero Yuy was reported Missing in Action on his last  
battle. His suit nor body was ever found. Some people believed that he had  
self-destructed to save the people. Others believed he was alive somewhere out in space.  
While the rest knew that he had died bravely during a battle.  
For weeks they searched for Heero Yuy and the rest of his assault team, but  
nothing was found. So finally the search was ended and another memorial service was  
held for Heero Yuy and his special assault team.   
The Gundam pilots and the women had gone through a lot. Losing Relena was a  
horrible thing, to lose Heero was overwhelming.   
Hilde stood out on her balcony, at Quatre's mansion. She was still in her sad  
moods, as was everyone else. "They deserved to be together,but...but not like this" Hilde  
let out a whimper and began to cry again. She looked at the item in her hand. It was  
Relena's engagement ring, Heero had left it behind on his last battle.This ring once bound  
them together in life. But even now, Hilde knew in her heart that this ring still bound  
them together in death.   
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Waaaahhhhhhh!*sniff* That was.....that was.....waaaaahhhhhh!!!!   
Sorry about that. *sniff* Anyways, I hope you liked it. I'm not much for sad  
endings, but this is both sad and happy. Not exactly an ending that anyone was  
expecting.Most readers thought i'd let them get married or something, but no. Quite an  
unexpected turn isn't it? Well, hope you enjoyed it. Arigatou! Ja ne!  
Asahi Yuy  



End file.
